New York Nights
by JaSpErLuVeR4LiFe
Summary: Bella is finally getting out of Forks and moving to wild New York City. what does this have to do with Emmett and annoying old ladies? you never know what will happen in New York city... new friends, love, a drunken blast! Jasper/Bella rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Finally! It took 22 years but I am finally out of that hell hole called forks. I just moved out of my dad's house yesterday and am on my way to my new house. I've always wanted to visit New York City, and now I get to live there! I have always been the partying type and there isn't anything exciting to do in Forks.

I was pushing my car to its limits as I raced to get to my new home. I can already imagine the city lights and the awesome clubs. We had a few clubs in Seattle but nothing that could compare to New York.

**WELCOME TO NEW YORK**

The sign said as it flashed past me. I let out my breath, just happy to be remotely close to my new home. It was 9:33 and I had been driving since 5:00. Let's just say I was exhausted.

I was still an hour away by 11:00 and my eyes were drooping. I was contemplating just pulling over into a hotel but I reminded myself that it was only another hour and I didn't need to waste my money. All the movers had already unloaded all my stuff and set it up so when I got home I could just drop dead with exhaustion on my feather bed. Just thinking about it made me more tired.

Its 11:48 and there is traffic everywhere. I guess this really is the city that never sleeps. After many honking horns and a couple of frustrated huffs I finally reached my apartment at 12:36. Oh my god, is it possible to die from exhaustion? If not I will be the first case ever. The second the car was in park I practically ran to the front door. I finally managed to find my key and barged into the apartment.

I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I jumped onto the bed and the second my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I groaned and pushed the blanket away from my body. What time is it? I looked over to my alarm clock to see that it wasn't plugged in. I groaned again before getting up and searching for my cell. I eventually found it in the living room and flipped it open to see that it was almost 1! Wow I slept for a long time.

I just sat on my couch, thinking about what I should do. I could clean up the apartment…. Or…. I could go explore the town. It was a hard decision (not!) but I eventually chose to go around town.

I got dressed in a simple blue shirt and some black skinny jeans, throwing on my converse on my way out the door. It was a nice day, not the rainy weather I was used to in Forks, and I was happy with it. I never really did like the rain so this was a relief.

There was a bus stop just ahead so I figured I would go to the part of town where all the clubs were to get a good look at what awaited me tonight. I would definitely need a good party to start off my stay here.

After waiting for a little while the bus finally pulled up. So many people were pushing to get on that I didn't think there would be any room left. The bus driver tipped his hat to me as I dropped my money in the consol and waved me to the back to the bus.

All in all, I ended up sitting next to this old woman that wouldn't shut up about her stupid grandkids. Let's just say I couldn't wait for this ride to be over.

"And Megan just went into the fourth grade. She lives over in New Jersey with her mother and my son. She loves to play the clarinet and I can tell she is going to be a great musician someday. She reminds me so much of myself when I was younger. My other granddaughter, Karla, is so cute. Just the other day-" I swear, if she talked about those damn kids for one more minute I was going to explode. There was a guy with huge muscles and brown curly hair that kept giving me sympathetic glances. I grimaced in his direction and rolled my eyes when the lady was looking through her purse for pictures. He laughed silently and I mouthed 'HELP ME!'. That just got him laughing harder.

"And this is Karla when she was only three day old. Don't they just grow up so fast? Back then she didn't even-"

"Oh my god! Look over there!" I interrupted, my eyes going wide with fake shock. She turned to look and I rushed over to sit across from the muscled man. I closed my eyes and made my position seem effortless, like I had been sitting here the entire time. I heard the muscle man chuckle before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see the old lady glaring at me. I put on a smile and spoke as cheerfully as I could.

'Hello Miss, how can I help you?" she glared harder and tapped her finders against the seat.

"What was that all about? One minute I was talking to you and then you just ran away." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry Miss; I've never met you before in my life. I have been sitting in this seat the whole time listening to me IPod. Even ask him." I gestured toward the muscle man in front of me that was suppressing laughter.

"It's true, she's been there the whole time." She huffed in frustration.

"I was just telling you about my grandkids." She smiled smugly as if that would make me want to remember.

"You have grandkids? Congratulations!" I said, overly cheerful. Muscle guy laughed and the lady glared at both of us before walking back to her seat. Muscle guy winked and me and patted the seat next to him. I quirked an eyebrow in his direction but he just patted the seat again wordlessly. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. Why not sit next to a complete stranger in New York City? I could think of plenty of reasons. He could be a rapist or psychopathic freak that was planning my murder as I sat here, but I didn't care. It might just be worth getting away from the freaky grandma. Plus, he looked nice enough.

"That was classic, the lady is probably thinking about how she is insane." He laughed out as I sat down. I laughed and looked to see that the woman was looking deep in thought at the seat next to her, where I was sitting before.

"Emmett McCarty at your service Miss." He stuck out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I don't know but for some reason I spit on my hand before shaking his. He just seemed like the kind of guy that would love doing something crazy and goofy like that. He laughed before pouting.

"I didn't get to spit! Lets shake again." He eagerly spit in his hand and held it out enthusiastically. I rolled my eyes before spitting in my own hand and shaking his again.

"I have the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said with a smile in his voice before bringing his hand up to his nose and sniffing it. I laughed and punched his extremely large arm.

"You are so weird! But that's means a funny drunk. You want to go clubbing with me tonight? Get wasted hard?" his eyes lit up.

"Hell ya! Party! Party! Party! We can only go as friends though; my girl Rosie would kill me." I laughed.

"I meant it like friends anyway. Why would I want to go out with you?" I mocked disgust and burst out laughing when he pouted again. He just looked so funny! He looked like the scariest thing on the streets and was pouting like a 5 year old.

"Thanks Bellz, you're a real ego booster!" he said sarcastically. I giggled and gave him a one arm hug.

"I know I am!" he rolled his eyes and smiled up at me. I could tell we were going to get along great, he was so funny!

"What's your number? I'll add it to my phone and text you later and meet you at the club.

"802-770-7833" **(A/N: I just made up this number so don't call It. lol if this is your number… sorry :D)** he typed it into his IPhone before telling me his.

For the rest of the ride, we laughed and joked around like we had known each other forever. I found out that he lived on the same street as me a couple blocks down and worked across the street from the bookshop I was going to start working at on Monday. After a little while, we were the only people left on the bus.

"This is the last stop! Everyone off the bus." I pulled Emmett up off the seat and tugged him out the door.

"Thanks for the ride!" I called over my shoulder. The bus driver smiled before pulling away.

"So where were you riding the bus to anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I was actually coming downtown to look at all the clubs. I was planning on clubbing and getting drunk as hell tonight anyway." We laughed and continued down the crowded sidewalk.

"How bout you?"He shrugged and laughed.

"I was bored and decided to take a random bus ride." I laughed. It was so random, so… Emmett-like.

"Well, let's head home to get changed for a hell of a night!" We linked arms and skipped all the way to our street. People were giving us looks but I didn't care.

"So, why isn't Rosie coming?" I questioned.

"She's visiting a friend in Vermont. I don't know why anyone would want to live in a place like _Vermont_, it's too boring! Nothing ever happens there and it's too green." By the end he was whining.

"Well, then you have never been to Forks. It's the greenest thing ever and _nothing_ happens. Ever." I sighed dramatically before stumbling on a rock and tripping. I was glad Emmett caught me before my face was rearranged.

"Are you sure you aren't already drunk?" he chuckled out as he set me upright.

"Shut up, I'm just clumsy!" I slapped his arm, obviously not hard enough to hurt him.

"Ow! Bellaboo! I'm hurt." He put on an extreme pout.

"Ya, ya, whatever." I mumbled before taking the turn toward my apartment.

"Text me when you're ready." He called over his shoulder as he continued walking down the street to his house. I laughed and unlocked my front door.

_What to wear, what to wear?_ I thought to myself as I looked through my closet. I eventually decided on a blood red halter top that showed off my cleavage nicely and a short black jean skirt. I knew I would probably kill myself in high heels but didn't really care at the moment. I threw on some black stilettos and grabbed some cash, stuffing it in my bra, before running to the door, phone in hand.

I was about to text Emmett when I opened my door to see him standing there looking extremely bored up at the sky. He looked at me and smiled.

"Damn, you're looking hot girl! Let's go!" I laughed as he grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to the sidewalk where he hailed a cab.

"You couldn't wait for me to text you?" I asked once we were seated and the taxi driver was given directions to take up to the closest club.

"No I couldn't, you were taking forever!" he complained with a smile. I smacked him in the head and laughed.

"Here we are." Said the cab driver as we pulled up. I thanked him as Emmett gave him the correct amount of money. Once the bouncer saw me he let us in immediately. Emmett just glared at him and moved me along.

"I don't like perverts looking at my little sister." He whispered in my ear on our way to the bar. I was actually really surprised. I had just met him today and he already considered me his little sister? I felt so happy to know that he was now my unofficial big brother.

"Let's get this party started!" I screamed, taking my seat at the bar. A bartender walked up to me and winked.

"What can I get for you little missy?" I giggled and ordered a beer for now. Emmett did the same and the bartender was back in an instant with our drinks.

"I'll race you." He raised his eyebrows in shock before grinning like an idiot and nodding.

"Go!" I brought the glass to my lips and chugged it down faster than you can say 'I want another beer!' we finished at the exact same time.

"We'll get a couple more rounds before hitting the dance floor." That earned a 'whoohoo!' from him and another beer from the bartender.

Many drinks and songs later, me and Emmett were standing on top of the table grinding into each other, dancing to Lady Gaga's _Love Game_. Everyone was dancing and having a good time.

"We rock bitches!" I yelled before giggling madly. Emmett giggled along with me and began singing the lyrics extremely loudly.

"_…__want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_Let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame_

_Do you want love, or you want fame_

_Are you in the game (huh)_

_Dans the lovegame (huh)_"

By the end I had already joined him in signing. We cracked up laughing and were leaning on each other for support.

"LET'S BLOW THIS FUCKING POPCICLE STAND!" I yelled over the music in his ear. He nodded sloppily before picking me up bridal style and jumped down from the counter. He started running for the exit, actually pushing a couple people over in the process, me giggling the entire way.

"YO TAXI!" Emmett yelled, his words slurring together as he stumbled, almost dropping me. One pulled up but they were intending to pick up another couple waiting on the sidewalk. Well we couldn't have that, could we? Emmett ran and pushed the other couple out of the way before throwing me into the backseat. I was now giggling uncontrollably and extremely hazy. Emmett hopped in after me and told the taxi my address. How he even remembered it in his drunken state, I will never know.

Another thing I will never know, how we ended up making out in the backseat. I didn't find Emmett attractive at all that way but somehow my tongue ended up in his mouth. Emmett seemed like the big brother type to me, not the boyfriend type, but I really didn't fucking care because I was drunk beyond anything else.

We finally pulled up to my apartment and I stumbled out of the car. I straitened my skirt out and took off my shoes as the taxi pulled away from the curb. It was only a second later when I heard.

"CALL YOU TOMORROW!" I turned around, almost falling over in the process, to see Emmett poking his head out of the taxi window grinning like a madman. I waved and tried to make my way to the front door without falling. I succeeded in that, only to drop my keys at least 10 times trying to open the damn door.

Once inside I threw my shoes somewhere in the kitchen and ran into the living room. I did manage to slide into the couch and flip over it. I should get up and go to bed… and then I passed out on the couch.

What a crazy night.

**Okay, let me clear some stuff up. This isn't a BellaXEmmett FF, they only kissed because they were out of their minds drunk. Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend and it will stay that way. Emmett is becoming her friend so that Bella will meet the rest of the gang down the road a little ways. She will also fall in love… no its not Edward.**

**PLZ REVIEW!! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY SO I UPDATE SOONER ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realize I didn't have a decimator last time soooooo here it is!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Me-I own absolutely nothing!!! *waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa***

**Heather- get over it.**

**Me- you are so mean! Do you not care about my emotions?**

**Heather- yes I do…. But I don't care.**

**Me- huh?**

**Heather- Jasper cares about you emotions!! In fact… look! He's right behind you!**

**Me- WHERE!!!!! *turns around at vampire speed***

**Heather- *hits rose over the head with a fish***

**Me- *falls on floor muttering something about pumpkin muffins***

**Heather- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Rose doesn't own anything :) **

**Me-……love......Jasper……**

**Heather- enjoy! And review or else I will come after you with a fish! Lol**

**HAHAHA I AM AS HAPPY AS A MONKEY ON CRACK!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!**

Bella's POV

Ugh, why does my head hurt so much? Where am I? I creaked my eyes open and immediately closed them again. OW! The light was so bright coming in my window, I couldn't help but cringe. That definitely didn't help my already horrible headache.

"_She wants to touch me whoo ooh_

_She wants to love me whoo ooh_

_She'll never leave me whoo ooh whoo ooh whoo ooh_

_Don't trust a Ho, never trust a Ho_

_Don't trust a Ho, cause' the Ho won't trust me._"

I could hear my cell going off somewhere in the distance but I really didn't feel like getting up to answer it. Would you? I didn't think so.

The sixth time the very annoying person called I figured I might as well answer it to get some peace and quiet. I forced my eyes open and sat up slowly, not wanting to make myself dizzy. I had been hung-over many times and I knew that fast movements were a no no.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bellz." I automatically knew who it was, even without knowing the voice. Emmett was the only one to ever call me Bellz.

"What's up Em?" I walked lazily into the kitchen, searching for Advil. I had known Emmett for two weeks and we had gone out partying every night. I really enjoyed his company and he was so damn funny! Perfect best friend type. And that's what he was, my best friend. I don't know how I got so lucky to actually find a decent person in New York City on my second day, but I did and ended up with this goofball.

"I told you last night I would call you." He chuckled. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00. Wow, I had been asleep for a long time. I guess that's what I get for partying all night.

"I guess so, but we said and did a lot of stuff last night that didn't mean anything. Sorry about making out with you by the way. Again." I laughed at the memory and knew he would find it funny. As I suspected he laughed his booming laugh along with me. For some reason whenever we drank we would always end up making out… oh well, I didn't think of him like that.

"So what's the real reason you called?"

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to come over, Rosalie came back early and I want you to meet her." he sounded excited at the end. How could I deny that little kid voice anything? I could imagine him pouting, just begging me to say yes.

"Okay Em, just tell which apartment is yours." After giving me all the information I would need to get there, I said goodbye and set my phone on the counter. God, where is the Advil when you need it! I was searching my medicine cabinet and coming up empty. Why the fuck is there a shoe in the coffee pot? It looked like the stiletto I was wearing last night but I don't remember how it got there…

"Yes!" I screamed happily when I found the bottle of Advil sitting on the counter in front of me. How long had it been there…? I decided not to dwell on my stupidity and got ready to head over to Emmett's. I didn't really care what I wore but I wanted to make a good first impression for Rosalie. _What to wear when trying to impress your best friend's girlfriend?_... aw, who gives a fuck? Not me! I threw on my black T-shirt with a lime green headset on the front. Now for the difficult decision… hot pink or yellow skinny jeans? Hmm… I think… Yellow. I threw those on along with my converse and was out the door in a flash, only to run back inside and grab my phone.

It wasn't too cold outside but it left me wishing I had worn a sweatshirt or something long-sleeved. I bet I could borrow something of Emmett's. It was so weird, we had only known each other for a short time and I already considered him to be one of my favorite people. I guess we just clicked together or something but he was just too funny to not like.

_Apartment 21… Apartment 22… Apartment 23… Apartment 24!_ I counted off in my head as I walked down the row of apartments. When I finally reached number 24 I ran up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Emmett! Let me in!" I yelled rather loudly. I heard shuffling from behind the door before I heard Emmett's voice from the other side.

"Who is it?" he sang in a girly voice. I groaned and tried to twist the handle. Locked.

"Emmett you retard, you know who it is!" I banged on the door again with my fists.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anyone by that name." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Emmett, then I'm leaving. Bye!" I heard him sigh and open the door.

"You ruin my fun." He muttered as I brushed past him. I just laughed and plopped down on the couch.

"So where's this little lady?" I asked as I threw my feet up on the coffee table. He smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"She went out to pick up some things. I didn't realize you were going to get over here so early." He kept glancing toward the kitchen in worry.

"Wait, let me guess, you have to clean the kitchen before she gets here and you haven't even started yet?" he smiled his stupid goofy smile and nodded.

"Well I guess you need my help, C'mon." I pulled him into the kitchen and saw that it wasn't even that messy. The only thing that would take any time at all would be the dishes because there was no dishwasher.

"The first person to finish their side of the dishes wins!" Emmett yelled suddenly, rushing up to the sink and scrubbing hard on the plate at the top of the pile.

"Hey, no fair! You got a head start!" I stuck out my tongue at him and got working on the left side of the sink.

We were going so fast that most of the dishes probably would have to be cleaned again. I really didn't care, I was just having fun. That is, I _was_ having fun until Emmett squirted me with dish soap.

"Emmett!" I screeched before taking the water hose thingy and spraying his face.

"Oh it's on!" he said before he started squirting the soap all over me. Once I realized what he was doing I turned the hose on him and started spraying him from head toe.

After a couple of minutes I realized that he was getting in more damage than me so I did what came to mind. I squealed and ran to the other side of the table. He narrowed his eyes playfully and threw more soap at me. I dodged it and flew over to the refrigerator. I need something! Anything! That's when I noticed the giant egg carton. Yes!

"AHHHH!!" Emmett let out as a battle cry before starting to chase me around the kitchen madly. I was laughing uncontrollably and chucking eggs at him. Some actually hit the target but I have the worst aim in the history of forever.

I squealed as he hit the back of my head and turned around to throw another egg at him. Wow he is closer to catching me than I thought! He was only a couple feet behind me so I stooped suddenly and smashed three eggs into his face as he ran into me. The impact sent us flying across the floor, unable to balance out because of all the soap and water. Emmett ended up just below the sink and I was awkwardly on top of him. I pushed off and lay down next to him. It was quiet for a long moment before we looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What's going on here?" called an amused voice from the doorway. I turned and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long blond hair and a body that I wish I could have. Her piercing blue eyes held laughter as she looked over at us lying on the floor. I realized this must be Rosalie. I jumped up off the floor and walked over to her.

"You must be Rosalie." I said with a smile, sticking my hand out to shake. She looked at it for a second and I realized that it still had egg and soap all over it. I smiled sheepishly and wiped it off on my shirt before sticking it out again. She laughed and accepted the gesture.

"And you must be Bella." She smiled kindly at me before glaring over at Emmett.

"Emmett! All I asked you to do was clean the kitchen! And now look, it's worse than before!" he looked over at me and opened his mouth to say something, probably blame me, but I beat him to it.

"And don't you dare blame this on me." I smirked in his direction and he pouted.

"Get cleaning!" she said rather loudly before exiting out to the living room. I picked up a piece of egg and flung it at his face before sticking out my tongue and fallowing behind Rosalie.

Rosalie's POV 

I paid the cab driver and stepped out into the New York streets in front of our apartment house. I really hope Emmett cleaned the kitchen while I was gone; I didn't want to have to yell at him after I just got home this morning. I laughed at the memory of him when I walked through the door. He had been lying on the couch practically unconscious. When I woke him up his eyes were bloodshot and he turned over on the couch, facing away from me, obviously trying to get back to sleep.

_"Bella, I'm so hung-over. No partying tonight_." Was all he groaned out. Of course I had blown up and demanded who Bella was. I felt embarrassed when he told me Bella was a friend he made earlier in the week and they had gone to a club last night. I had still been pretty mad about it but she seemed nice enough, plus he said he made it clear that he had a girlfriend.

Once he actually got his butt off the couch I had gotten him some Advil and he had called Bella to tell her to come over and meet me. He actually seemed really excited and she seemed excited from the part of the conversation that I heard.

I had finally reached our apartment and pushed my key into the lock and twisted, only to find that the door was unlocked. _Stupid Emmett, always forgetting to lock the door._ I sighed and pushed the door aside.

I heard Emmett laughing hysterically in the kitchen along with a more girly laugh. Was Bella here already? I put down the things I had bought near the door and went to see what they were doing. When I got to the kitchen I couldn't believe my eyes.

Soap, Water, and Eggs covered every possible surface. Emmett was lying on the floor near the sink, soaking from head to toe with Eggs all over his face and hair. There was a girl next to him with long brown hair that was covered in dish soap along with all of her clothes. _What on earth had they been doing? _

I don't think they had noticed me standing here yet so I decided to make myself know.

"What's going on here?" I meant to sound angry but they just looked so funny! They looked even funnier when they put on innocent faces. I knew Emmett was waiting for me to explode about the kitchen but I guess I could wait to yell at him for a couple of minutes. I didn't want Bella's first impression of me to be yelling. Bella jumped up and walked over to me.

"You must be Rosalie?" she smiled and stuck her hand out for me to shake. I wanted to shake her hand but… it was covered. I had just gotten my nails done before I came home to New York and I didn't want egg and soap all in them. She seemed to realize the reason for my hesitation and wiped her hand down her shirt. Ugh, that was such an Emmett move. She stuck out her slightly less gross hand and I smiled, shaking her hand gently.

"And you must be Bella." I smiled at her before turning to glare at Emmett.

"Emmett! All I asked you to do was clean the kitchen! And now look, it's worse than before!" he just couldn't do anything that involved a brain. He looked scared shitless for a second before turning to look at Bella.

"And don't you dare blame this on Me." ah, Bella knew my boyfriend well. He pouted and sulked down further on the floor.

"Get cleaning." I ordered before retreating out into the living room. Bella paused for a moment before fallowing in after me.

"So, what do you want to do?" I was trying to think of something to pass the time. We could play a game… but Emmett would just cheat. We could go clubbing… but they did that all week.

"Why don't we just chill and watch a scary movie or something?" Bella suggested eagerly. That seemed like the best bet for doing anything entertaining and I was in the mood for a good scare, so I nodded excitedly and went up to our rows of DVD's.

"Hmm… Quarantine?" I asked, running my fingers on the DVD's looking for a scary one.

"Naw." Bella and Emmett chorused at the same time. I if hadn't known any better I would have said they were twins. They both had funny personalities, brown hair and brown eyes, and even the lazy ass attitude.

"How about… Urban Legend?" wow, we didn't have very many scary movies. I would have to stalk up on some later.

"Sure, it's a good movie." Bella chimed. I put the DVD in and started the movie before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Emmett came in during the previews and turned off the lights before coming in and sitting between me and Bella.

It was the middle of the movie and by now I was clutching Emmett's arm in a death grip and holding in my screams. I could see Bella doing the same on the other side. Emmett just looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

I was at the edge of my seat as the story went on and I could tell something big was about to jump out and get Natalie. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my neck and I screamed bloody murder at the same time as Bella. I jumped from the couch and ran to the kitchen, turning on the lights in the process. After I stopped hearing my heartbeat in my head I looked over to see Bella taking deep breaths at the kitchen table and Emmett cracking up in the living room. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. HIM!

"EMMETT!" I screamed loudly before stomping through the doorway to the living room. The movie had been paused and Emmett was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" I hadn't realized Bella came up next to me until I heard her yell. Emmett looked up at us with a mask of innocence.

"What? You guys should have seen your faces!" the innocent face broke of as her erupted with laughter again.

"YOU. ARE. DEAD." Well at least me and Bella are on the same page. Emmett is going to die. Bella shot forward and started chasing him. Fear flashed across his face before he took off down the hallway, Bella hot on his tail. I didn't bother to watch and walked up to the DVD player, taking out the movie and putting it away. Note to self: never watch scary movies with Emmett.

"YOU BETTER PRAY THAT YOU HAVE BALLS IN THE MORNING! I MIGHT CHOP THEM OFF IN YOUR SLEEP!" I laughed out loud at Bella's threat. I was liking this girl more by the second. I needed someone else around here to put Emmett in his place, and Bella was perfect for the job.

They ran past me again as Emmett ran into the kitchen looking terrified and holding himself protectively. The sight made me laugh as I walked to the doorframe to watch Bella terrorize Emmett. Right now they were circling the table and Emmett was looking for an exit. Seeing as I was blocking the only one, Emmett did the smart thing and started to apologize.

"Look Bellz-" Bella sprinted around the table and Emmett only had time to squeal in terror before she tackled him to the ground. Man, where is a video camera when you need one! I was laughing until I heard Bella cry out in pain. My head snapped up and I rushed over to her side. Emmett was in full serious mode now and was looking at her wrist. She pulled it back and cradled it against her chest.

"Emmett, what did you do?" I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow, Rosie, I just accidently fell on it, no big." I rolled my eyes and looked at Bella who was trying to keep the grimace off her face.

"Emmett, you are humongous, how is that no big?" Bella said, shooting him a forced smile. I could tell she was in a lot of pain.

"Why don't I bring her to Carlisle? He would work much faster than the hospital and then it wouldn't cost anything. I'll give him a call." I said while standing up and brushing off the water and soap that had gotten onto my hands while leaning down near Bella onto my jeans. I stepped over a puddle of water and reached the counter the phone was on. I dialed the familiar number and waited three rings before the voice of Carlisle, my father, came from the other end.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey dad, it's Rosalie."

"_Oh, Rosalie, it's so good to hear from you. How have you been?_" I realized it had been awhile since I had last spoken to him.

"I'm doing good dad, everything is going great with Emmett. But dad, the reason I'm calling… I have a favor to ask." I bit my lip and looked over to Bella and Emmett.

"_What's the matter?_" I was about to ask him if he could fix Bella's wrist when I was interrupted by Bella herself.

"Emmett!" I looked over to see her playfully glaring at Emmett and hit him in the head with her good hand. I giggled and turned away from them.

"_Who is that?_" Carlisle's voice rung with curiosity.

"Our friend Bella. Actually, that's why I'm calling. We think she might have sprained or broken her wrist. Could we come over and have you take a look at it?"

"_Of course you can, it will be great to see you again._ _Edward and Alice are here too_." I smiled at the thought of seeing my brother and sister-in-law again. I hadn't seen them since the wedding six months ago.

"Great, we will be over as soon as possible. Love you."

"_Love you too Rosalie, see you soon._" I hung up the phone and walked over to where Bella was threatening to cut Emmett's balls off again. I sighed at them and pulled Emmett up off the floor.

"C'mon, Carlisle is expecting us." Emmett nodded before picking up Bella and carrying her to the door.

"I can walk you retard, it's my wrist that's hurting." Bella said as we walked down the front steps. She did have a point but Emmett just shrugged and grinned the goofy grin of his.

"I like to carry you." She just rolled her eyes and waited as I hailed a taxi. Once I finally got one we settled down in the back and I gave him the direction to my parents house.

"How you holding up Bellz?" Emmett asked, actually concerned. Emmett is a big goofball on the outside but he can be serious when he needs to be.

"It's not too painful. I don't think I broke It." she tapped her wrist gently and winced.

"Well don't touch it, silly girl!" Emmett said, swatting her good hand away. We all laughed before quieting down and spending the rest of the ride in silence, only asking Bella a question every once and awhile. Carlisle and Esme lived on the other side of New York City out of the way of all the busy life. They adopted me when I was 6 from an orphanage in Seattle. We lived there for about 8 years before we moved to New York and I met Emmett, the love of my life.

"Here we are." The driver stated cheerfully, snapping me out of my reminiscing. Emmett gave the taxi the appropriate amount of money before fallowing up behind me and Bella as we walked up the long driveway. I snuggled my coat closer to me and tried to keep warm in the cold nighttime weather. Emmett didn't look at all bothered by the cold, even though he was wearing a jacket, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella shivering. Oh, she is only in a short-sleeve shirt! Emmett seemed to notice at the same time as me and threw her his jacket. After catching it with her good hand, she slipped it on and huddled inside the too big coat.

"Rosalie! Emmett! Come in, come in!" Esme said excitedly, practically shoving the three of us in the door.

"Mom, it's good to see you!" I gave her a hug before leading the way into the living room. Edward was sitting on the couch looking bored at the TV. When I came in he smiled and came to give me a big hug.

"Nice of you to show your face little sis, I was beginning to think you didn't exist." He teased. I rolled my eyes and took the seat next to him. He was always teasing me about being a horrible sister for not visiting every day. Sometimes I just wanted to punch him. He was adopted my Esme and Carlisle a year before me and we got along pretty well usually, but sometimes he was a pain in my ass.

"Nice to see you too." Emmett walked into the room carrying Bella again. She looked extremely pissed as she glared at Emmett.

"For the last time Em, I can walk!" she argued. Emmett ignored her and sat on the other side of Edward, pulling Bella along with him and holding her in his lap. She wiggled and tried to get out of his iron grip.

"Emmett, seriously, I'm not a 5 year old!" she huffed, struggling once again.

"I know that Bellz, but if I didn't do this then who would annoy you?" somehow, his logic didn't make any sense. She groaned before giving up and leaning back against his shoulder.

"Emmett, you are such an asshole." She muttered before she started wiggling again.

"Don't fight it, just except it." Emmett said in a horrible British accent. That got a laugh out of all of us. Bella glared at Emmett before her face softened and a smirk appeared on her face. She leaned down like she was going to rest against his shoulder again, but turned at the last minute and bit him _hard_ on the arm. He yelped out in pain and dropped her on the floor, which caused her to cry out and hold her wrist protectively.

"You bit me!" Emmett said incredulously.

"You broke my wrist!" she snapped with a smile on her face.

"I think its bleeding!" Emmett shrieked as he pulled up the sleeve of his t-shirt. There in his skin was a circle of little teeth marks, a little blood oozing out of the top ones.

"Wow Bella, you've got a strong jaw!" I laughed and helped her up off the floor. Edward was just sitting there with an amused smile on his face.

"Oh Bella! I forgot to introduce you; this is my brother, Edward. Alice is around here somewhere, she is Edward's wife." Bella smiled at him kindly before smacking him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Edward asked, clearly shocked. Hell, I was shocked too.

"I was bored." She stuck out her tongue and took the seat next to me. Esme entered the room and straightened out the already straight pictures on the wall.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is all over you?" Edward asked Bella carefully. I laughed when I realized she had never changed clothes from earlier. She was still covered in dry soap and egg.

"Soap and eggs." She exchanged a smirk with Emmett.

"Do I even want to know?" he asked, turning to me.

"Probably not." I said laughing. Bella placed her hand on the armrest before snatching it away and hissing. I guess she hit her bad wrist.

"Where is Carlisle?" I asked Esme.

"Right here, I was just talking to Alice in my office for a moment."Carlisle called as he came down the stairs with Alice on his heels. She came and sat on Edward's lap while Carlisle went over and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. He looked around the room, pride clear in his eyes, before his gaze landed on Bella.

"You must be Bella." He smiled warmly at her and motioned upstairs.

"We can take a look at your hand in my office." She nodded and hit Emmett upside the head before fallowing him up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Alice said in a chirpy voice.

"My best friend Bella!" Emmett said like a little kid.

"I thought I was your best friend!" Edward yelled in fake hurt.

"Sorry dude, Bella is way more awesome than you." Edward stuck his tongue out and everyone laughed.

"Yay! I get a new shopping partner!" of course Alice is thinking about shopping.

"Bella hates shopping so good luck with that Alice."Emmett chuckled at her horrified expression.

"Are you kidding?! That's it! We are going to have a major shopping spree tomorrow!" She said exasperated. We all just rolled our eyes and began catching up. I realized just how much I had missed my family over these last few months. I would have to visit more often.

"… so then the lady comes stomping over. She taps her shoulder and Bella turns to look at her, putting a fake smile on her face and saying 'Hello Miss, can I help you?'. She explains how she ran away and was demanding to know why. Bella puts a smirk on her face and says 'I'm sorry Miss, I've never seen you before in my life. I have been sitting here to whole time, even ask him.' She points at me and by this point I am trying to keep my laughter in. I told the lady that it was true and I expected her to go away embarrassed, but no. she continues saying that she was just telling Bella about her grandkids. This is the funniest part. She replies in a cheery voice 'you-" Emmett was cut off by Bella walking down the stairs.

"Have grandchildren? Congratulations!" Bella finished with a laugh. We were all laughing by now because seriously, what was up with that crazy grandmother? I hope I never meet her!

"And that's how I met Bella." Emmett said between laughs.

"That's so sweet! You were brought together by a crazy old woman neither of you know." Alice giggled.

"I'm happy I did! Who else would have an egg, water, and soap fight with me in the kitchen?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

"I'm just awesome like that." she flexed her arms, showing off the newly put on brace. Stupid Emmett, why was he so big? I bet if I had fallen on her she wouldn't be hurt right now.

"So Bella, we _HAVE_ to go shopping tomorrow!" Alice was practically vibrating with excitement. Bella's face was almost as funny as Alice's face when we told her Bella didn't like shopping.

"No way Alice! I will do anything on the planet but shop. _Anything_." Bella was practically begging. Was shopping really that bad?

"You can't change my mind. Be ready to go by 8." Carlisle decided to intervene.

"Umm… Alice? I don't know if she should go shopping. With her wrist she shouldn't be lifting anything and I don't want to strain her other shoulder by carrying the bags in one hand. You wouldn't be able to hold all the bags by yourself." Alice went into extreme pout mode.

"B-but… I know! I will just bring a third person to help carry all the stuff. Edward?" Edward had the deer stuck in headlights look mastered right now. You could practically see the gears turning in his head to try and find an excuse.

"I'm working tomorrow, remember? I told you about this last night." He said with relief. Her pout deepened and she turned to Emmett.

"Sorry Ali, but I haven't seen Rose for two weeks and I spent most of today getting yelled at. I need some sexy blond loving" we all laughed except for Alice.

"Carlisle? Esme?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry dear, but we are going away to a medical convention for the weekend." They didn't sound sorry at all. I bet you're wondering what is the deal with Alice and shopping. I mean, it's just shopping right? The answer is no, it isn't shopping. It's a sport. Alice is the biggest shopaholic to ever shop on earth, really doing it overboard most the time. I'm surprised her and Eddie aren't broke yet. But then again, we are rich…

"But then who will go with us?" I hated how she made everyone feel guilty; she was good at acting extremely heartbroken. I needed to take lessons from her or something.

"Hmm… I know! I'll ask Jasper!" Jasper was Alice's Brother that we hung out with a lot. He was funny and calming, good company to keep. I felt bad for him. He wouldn't even see Alice coming. She whipped out her phone at the speed of lightning and dialed the number.

"Jazzy!... no I don't! maybe I just wanted to call my brother!... you know I love you… nothing Jazz, just wondering what you are doing tomorrow… that's great! Be at the Cullen's house at 8 o'clock sharp!... trust me, it's not bad… no! Of course not!...your really funny you know… ya whatever, see you tomorrow! Love you… bye." She squealed and started vibrating again. Bella groaned and leaned back into a laying position on the floor. Poor Bella, she hasn't known us for a day and she is already going to be tortured. Didn't Emmett do that enough when he sprained her wrist? I guess not. Look out world, a pixie, a girl version of Emmett, and a walking chill pill are coming your way with no intentions of stopping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okkkkkaaaaaayyyyy!!!!! Decimator: don't own twilight or super sexy Jasper *sigh***

Jasper's POV

I was just getting into my apartment when I heard the phone ring. Who would be calling me now? I just got done with my shift and was planning on relaxing. I guess that can wait until after.

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the cordless phone and carrying it with me into the living room.

"Hey Jazzy!" oh God, what does Alice want now?

"You want something from me, don't you?" I plopped down on the couch and rested my head on the arm rest.

"No I don't! Maybe I just wanted to call my brother!"

"Because you always call me for no reason." I said sarcastically. The only reason she ever called was when she wanted something. If it was important she would just come over.

"You know I love you."

"I know Alice, now what do you want?" I chuckled.

"Nothing I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow." Oh no, what does she have planned?

"Umm… nothing really…" I said cautiously.

"That's great! Be at the Cullen's house at 8 o'clock sharp!" I groaned. What on earth were we going to be doing?!

"What are you going to make me do?" I asked sadly. Knowing Alice it would be something that I would be bored to death with.

"Trust me, it's not bad." I sighed.

"It's not one of those stupid shopping trips is it?" she was obsessed with shopping. I'm serious when I say that it wasn't healthy.

"No! Of course not!" she sounded offended.

"Really? Because I didn't think you knew how to do anything else." I teased.

"You're really funny you know." She said sarcastically.

"I did know that!" I said cheerily.

"Ya whatever see you tomorrow, love you." I smiled.

"Love you too Al."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and headed off to the shower to think. What could Alice be planning now? Knowing her it could be anything from day at home to bungee jumping. She was crazy like that but you had to love her.

After relaxing my muscles in the shower I hopped out and got dressed in some sweatpants and a wife beater. I set my alarm before getting under the covers and slipping off into unconsciousness.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I groaned and turned over in bed to glare at the alarm clock. It just continued taunting me with that incredibly annoying beep noise. I buried my face in the pillow and felt around blindly for the off switch.

Once successful in turning off the horrible noise I rolled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. While the coffee was brewing I decided to make myself some eggs. I really wasn't in the mood for cereal and pancakes take too long.

I finished my breakfast quickly and drank some orange juice out of the carton; I was going to be late. Alice would kill me if I was late, although, I really didn't need to be alive for my date with Tanya on Thursday. I had tried to escape her at the end of work but she cornered me and asked me out for the millionth time this week. I can't even remember why I said yes; she is annoying and snobby to everyone. I think I just wanted to get her away from me.

I walked into my room and opened the doors to my walk-in closet. I wouldn't even have a walk-in closet if it wasn't for Alice. She insisted that I get one so that I would have enough room for all of the clothes she bought me. I would have argued but it would have been a waste of breath. Alice is the most stubborn person on the planet, plus, who could resist that pout?

I contemplated calling Alice to see what I should wear, seeing as I had no idea what we were doing, but decided against it. She would make me wear something preppy and ugly. I put on some jeans and a skin tight American Eagle shirt before throwing on my grey and white plaid converse and grabbing my grey sweatshirt. I looked at the clock, 7:56. Great, I had to make a ten minute drive in four minutes.

I ran outside and slid into my old truck. I wasn't the most fashionable thing but it got me to work every day. Soon I would be able to get a new car, but I dint know if I really wanted to. This truck had character, and it was definitely built to last. I didn't know the exact year it was made but it was definitely older than my dad.

I turned on the radio as I left the driveway and immediately started singing along to the country songs. I had lived in Texas until I was 10 and had always kept it at heart; I even still had my accent. Alice had gotten rid of that part of her life the second she saw a fashion magazine. You wouldn't have guessed she grew up in the south by the look of her.

When I finally pulled into the Cullen's driveway I hesitantly glanced down at the clock; 8:03. Now, even though I was only three minutes late, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Alice.

I got out and closed my door as quietly as possible. I felt like a man walking down death row as I went down the stone path to the front door. I chuckled at how dramatic I was being about this and pushed the door open.

"BELLA! LISTEN TO ME!" I heard Alice scream painfully loud. There was no sound in response, just the sound of someone playing the Wii. I turned the corner in the living room to see a very furious Alice glaring and Emmett and a girl playing boxing on the Wii. I couldn't see who the girl was because she was turned away from me but she was kicking Emmett's ass.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed again. The girl who I assumed was Bella turned toward Alice and stuck her tongue out quickly before going back to the game. Alice huffed and fell back onto the couch. I was still standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"WHOOOOO!!!! Who won? ME!!! Haha pay up Emmy!" Bella said, jumping up and down laughing at Emmett's pouting expression.

"No fair! You cheat! I want a rematch!" Emmett started setting up the game again. He would have completed this task if Alice hadn't come up behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"No! We are going shopping! Ugh where is Jasper?! He is late!!" I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me. Alice squealed and rushed up to hug me.

"Jazzy! What took you so long?" she didn't let me answer before squealing again.

"Are you excited about shopping?" she asked in a squeal. Wait… she said we weren't shopping last night!

"I thought you said we weren't shopping!" she rolled her eyes.

"Well, technically,_ WE_ aren't going shopping. Bella and I are, you are just there to carry the bags." She explained. Ugh! I groaned and was about to argue when I was cut off by a slapping sound.

"EMMETT!" I heard Bella yell in the background before Emmett rushed past me and Bella fallowed with a murderous expression.

"I'm guess that's Bella?" Alice nodded and ran into the kitchen after them. Rosalie was standing by Bella on one side of the table while Emmett was on the other side, ready to run in either direction if she came at him.

"Bella, remember what happened last night? You are going to end up spraining you other wrist." Rosalie was obviously not helping much, seeing as she was laughing.

"There isn't any egg and soap on the floor this time though! Please just let me kill him once?" she whined before glaring in the direction of Emmett's laugh.

"Rosie is my girlfriend, why would she let you kill me?" Emmett said smugly. Bella's face just got angrier and Rosalie seemed to be contemplating.

"Hmmm… you did scare me yesterday… and sprained Bella's wrist with your fat ass…" did I want to know how that happened? A picture of Emmett sitting down on the couch, not realizing Bella's hand was there flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Go ahead Bella; just make sure he is able to have kids when you're done." Bella grinned evilly before running after a squealing Emmett. They ran upstairs and there were many BANG's and CRASH's before there was some pounding. Suddenly it became silent. I saw only two possible options; they had jumped out a window upstairs and carried on their 'conversation' in the woods, or she had killed him. The latter seemed more likely.

Finally, Bella came downstairs with a scowl on her face. We all looked at her questionably and she sighed.

"I _almost_ had him! But then he locked himself in Esme's closet." She explained with a smirk. She was pissed that she didn't get to kill him but it was obvious that she enjoyed his fear. We all laughed and sat in peace for a moment before Alice started squealing again.

"SHOPPING!!" me and Bella groaned simultaneously. At least she didn't like shopping either.

"Alice, really, I don't need to go shopping! Why don't we just stay here and watch a scary movie or something?" she whined, trying to pull away from Alice who was dragging her arm toward the doorway.

"Bella, I don't know if we could do that. Remember what happened when we watched a scary movie with Emmett last time?" Rosalie chuckled. Bella sighed and looked down at her hand, which I now realized was in a splint.

"Anything is better than shopping!"Alice suddenly let go of her hand and she went flying into Edward's chest.

"Why hello there Bella." He laughed. She just huffed and stormed off into the living room.

"I swear, her and Emmett are twins or something! They act exactly the same!" Rosalie said on her was to the living room.

"Do not compare me to that idiot!" I heard Bella yell. We all laughed and settled around the kitchen table.

"Jazz, don't even think about getting comfortable. We are leaving as soon as I can get Bella out to the car. It shouldn't take long." Alice said to me the second I started to relax.

"Bella… if you go I will convince Alice not to take you again for as long as possible." I heard Rosalie offer from in the other room.

"There is no way she is taking me this time… let alone taking me another time." Bella's voice was clearly annoyed.

"Bella, if you don't go then I will tell everyone what you did on you 5th birthday party!!!" I heard Emmett's voice from the second floor. Did he really need to give Bella a reason to kill him? I didn't even know what he did last time, but he locked himself inside a closet. The chick must be pretty scary.

"how in hell do you know about that!" she shrieked. Emmett chuckled loudly.

"when you are drunk, you have the biggest fucking mouth I have ever heard!! You pretty much told me your entire life story!!"

"at least I didn't try to have sex with a chair!!" Bella yelled.

"WHAT!!!" Rosalie yelled louder than Alice did earlier.

"oh, um, nothing Rose." I heard Bella mumble. There was silence in response but a couple of seconds later, Bella emerged from the living room with a scowl on her face.

"Let's get this over with." She muttered on her way out the door. I still didn't want to go shopping but I would never win the argument against Alice. Plus, the faster we left the faster this would be over with. I was still wondering about Emmett having sex with a chair…. Queue mental scarring.

"I CALL DRIVING!!!!" Bella screamed and dashed out to the garage. Alice pouted for a second before smiling widely.

"SHOTGUN!!!" crap, that meant I had to sit in the back. I sighed before hopping in the back of Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo. The radio was already turned up high on some Pop station and Alice was dancing in the passenger's seat.

"Alice!" Bella squealed as _Love Game_ by Lady Gaga came on the radio. "I haven't heard this song since me and Emmett went clubbing our first time!!" she reached over and turned it up louder. I think my eardrum just about burst.

"_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_

_Don't think too much, just bust that kick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick (huh)_."

Bella and Alice sang at the top of their lungs. I groaned and tried to block out the noise by looking out the car window. HOLY CRAP! How fast are we going?!?!?! I looked at the speedometer to see that we were going… 130 MPH!!!!

"Why are we going so fast!?!?!?!" I screamed over their singing in a panicked voice. Alice just laughed while Bella rolled her eyes and stepped on the gas. Are they trying to kill me?!?!

"This is nothing compared to how I usually drive. I haven't even broken 200 yet!" Bella yelled above the radio. Is she insane!!!!

"Could you slow down!" she sighed but I saw the needle lower to 90. I guess that's the best I am going to get. I don't know why, but I have always hated speed. It really doesn't help that everyone in the Cullen family and Emmett loved to drive fast. Whenever we went somewhere I was always the one to tell someone to slow down.

"Don't mind Jazz, he's just afraid of speed." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I guess I didn't realize I kind of embarrassed myself in front of Emmett's new friend before, but now, I'm sure my face had a pink tint to it.

"It's all good, everyone's afraid of something." She looked back at me and winked so Alice couldn't see.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I yelled before I could stop myself. She laughed loudly before turning back to the road and singing along with the new song that just came on.

"_You want to cash out _

_And get the hell out of town  
don't be a baby  
Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Why are these lights so bright  
Did we get hitched last night?  
Dressed up like Elvis  
And why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime

don't be a baby  
Remember what you told-"

They couldn't sing anymore because they were laughing so hard. Alice was clutching her sides and Bella was driving with one and while the other was flailing around as she tried to explain something to Alice. Her gestures were only succeeding in making them laugh even harder. Just the look of pure laughter on their faces made me start laughing as well. Whoever said laughter was contagious wasn't lying.

**Okie-dokie people! Review review review!!!!!!! Have you ever noticed how Bella is trying to kill emmett?? Haha well, I promise a less violent Bella next chapter!!**

**Peace, love, super sexy Jasper,**

**Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried to update as fast as possible sooooo…. Here it is!!! Lol I don't own twilight but I do own this pumpkin muffin.**

**Emmett- YAY!! I love pumpkin muffins!!! *runs up and take's Rose's muffin. Shoves it down his throat and sighs happily***

**Me- EMMMEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs a fish and walks toward Emmett slowly with an evil smile***

**Emmett- oh, umm…. H-hey, let's not do anything rash…. ROSALIE!! SAVE ME FROM THE OTHER ROSE!!! *runs away, squealing like a little girl***

**Me- get back here you coward!!!!!!!!**

**LOL I AM CRAZY :) ENJOY!**

Bella's POV

I swerved into the parking lot, barely missing a van, before racing into a nearby parking spot. I looked into the back mirror and giggled. Jazz had his eyes closed and he was gripping the seat with a death grip. I couldn't be sure but I think his face was green. Wow, I guess he really doesn't like speed.

"Okay Jasper, the rides over, you can open your eyes now!" I called as I undid my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. his eyes snapped open and he released the breath I didn't realize he was holding. Alice laughed and opened his door.

"C'mon, we've got a big day of shopping ahead of us!" she squealed. I groaned and made a move to get back into the car.

"Oh no you don't Missy!" Alice hissed in my direction as she tried to pull Jasper out of the car. Did she really think she would be able to get him out? He had good muscles and was twice her size, making it absolutely impossible for her to get him out.

"Bella, catch up!" Alice yelled. I turned around to see that she was practically dragging Jasper across the parking lot. I stand corrected.

"Coming!" I sighed and pulled up the hood of my sweatshirt to hide my face from the light sprinkle that just started falling. Ugh, like I needed more rain in my lifetime. I had enough of this wet stuff in Forks. I ran up to them and smacked Jasper on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he stood up straight and pulled his arm out of Alice's grip, before rubbing the back of his head where I hit him.

"Well, I already hit Edward and Emmett on the head and didn't want you to feel left out." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. I wonder if Carlisle felt left out… I would give him a hit on the head when we got home to make sure he felt _included_. I giggled and Alice looked at me like I was crazy. I just shrugged my shoulders and made my way into the Food Court entrance of the mall.

"okay so we are going to be hitting every store so I suggest you grab a coffee while we are here because it is going to be our only stop for another 5 hours." My jaw dropped and I just stared at her for a moment. 5 fucking hours! How was I supposed to survive that long without food? I practically ran over to the food court and bought everything I could from the Starbucks. Coffee, cookies, and a couple muffins. I paid the bewildered man sitting behind the counter and hurried to where Alice and Jasper were sitting. Jasper sitting patiently, Alice… not so much. Her eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the amount of food I had.

"Bella! Do you know how long it's going to take you to eat all that!" she shrieked.

"If I'm not eating for 5 hours I have to fit as much in as possible." I explained as I inhaled one of the cookies. I would say that I wasn't a messy eater… but then I would be lying. I looked exactly like my dad when he ate, messy and eating the food so fast you can barely see it on the plate before its gone. Within five minutes all I had left was my coffee. I drank the last of it before running over to the garbage and throwing all my trash away. The looks on Jasper and Alice's faces were priceless, mouths hanging open and eyes wide with shock. What? Have they never seen someone eat before?

"What the fuck are you guys staring at?" the snapped out of it and smiled a little before I was dragged against my will into Victoria Secret by a deranged evil pixie.

***

Too… many… clothes. I swear my brain was fried from all the shopping we were doing and we had only been in 4 stores so far. Right now I was in one of the dressing rooms in American Eagle waiting for Alice to throw more clothes over the top and all I wanted was to get the fuck out of here. I hated shopping before, but after this I think I might get shopapobia! I was afraid to step out and see Alice standing there with more clothes in her small hands. I needed to get out of this mall before I exploded.

I opened the door a tiny bit to see Alice talking with a sales lady happily about fashion or some shit that I really don't care about. Jasper seemed to have been but on guard duty, making sure I didn't run away from this horrible store, but I could easily fix that. I snuck out of the dressing room and walked over to where jasper was looking boredly at the men's shirts. I turned to see that Alice was still chatting happily with the worker who seemed like she just wanted to get away from the insane pixie before I put my plan into action. Racing up behind Jasper, I threw my arm around his neck and dragged him from the store backwards. He struggled a little, probably not knowing what the fuck was going on but once I was out of sight I dropped Jasper to the ground and started walking toward the one store I know Alice wouldn't buy anything in; Sears.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice call out behind me. I contemplated not turning around but I figured he would just come up and start talking to me. I turned around and glared at the boy standing at the nearby water fountain.

Jasper's POV

Why did I have to agree to this??? We had just spent forever in some fancy clothing store and now we were American Eagle. I was happy that Alice had struck up a conversation with the sales lady so that I didn't have to listen to her constant talk of shoes and clothes.

I made my way to the front of the store, hoping by some miracle that I could sneak away without Alice noticing. She had been in a pretty deep conversation with the sales lady…

I sighed, knowing that Alice would search the whole mall for me before actually letting me get away with ditching her. I stared at the shirts in case Alice was watching and tried to think of some way to make this day go faster.

Suddenly something wrapped around my neck and started dragging me toward the entrance. What the fuck! I was just about to punch the guy in the face when he suddenly dropped me on the floor near the food court and started walking away. Once I composed myself I looked up to see Bella walking toward the east end of the mall. I was just about to call out her name when someone else did.

"Bella!" she paused mid-stride before turning and glaring in the direction of the water fountain. The guy that had called out her name was average height with blond hair, he looked chubby and his hair seemed greasy but he strode over to her with such confidence it was obvious that he was either her boyfriend, or a complete egotistical jackass. I was going for the latter.

I couldn't hear their conversation from where I was standing but I could tell Bella _really_ didn't like this guy. Just by looking at her face you could tell that she was trying not to punch him. As I got closer I could understand what they were saying.

"… Why on Earth would I go out with you, you fucked up son of a bitch?!!" Bella whisper yelled. She was obviously trying to avoid making any unneeded attention but really hated this guy at the same time.

"C'mon Baby, I can see you staring at me all day, why don't you stop playing hard to get?" he tried purring seductively. Bella's will power seemed to crack as she pulled her arm back and punched him in the neck before kicking him where the sun don't shine. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear just as I walked up.

"Hey Bellz." I said casually before looking form the boy on the floor to her in question. Who was this asshole anyway?? She just rolled her eyes before grabbing my hand and dragging me in the same direction she was moving before.

"Where are we going?" I asked as she rounded another corner. I couldn't imagine where she was taking us, let alone what Alice would do when she figured out we weren't there anymore.

"The one place Alice would never go for anything." She sighed out in relief as we came up to Sears. Now that I thought about it, it was the perfect place to hide from Alice. she would say the clothes in here were horrible and wouldn't ever think about buying any of the other thingy, so this would hopefully be the last place she would look.

"C'mon, we have to head to the clothes section." She somewhat whined before dragging me down one of the many isles. She looked around the clothing sections before stopping at the men's and pushing me into one of those circular clothes racks.

"ow." I muttered as I moved away from the metal bar I had landed on. Bella fallowed me in a couple seconds later and smiled happily.

"There, that should save us at least a little time in shopping!" she whispered as a young kid walked past the rack.

"I hope so, Alice is a monster." I chuckled quietly.

"So you guys are siblings? You don't look anything alike." She said, looking me up and down before looking at me curiously.

"Yeah, we get that a lot. She has more of our mom in her than I do." I smiled at the thought of my mother. I hadn't seen her since Edward and Alice's wedding and should probably visit before Christmas. What could I say; I'm a mama's boy.

"Your parents live around here?"

"Nah, they live way out in Texas. We grew up there but we moved here after college." I explained with a smile as I thought about my Texas home.

"Same with me, my parents live far away. They got divorced when I was twelve so my mom lives in Phoenix and my dad lives in Forks, but I couldn't stand to live in that rainy place any longer. I think I might have been the first person to actually die from being melted by water." She laughed loudly before putting a hand over her mouth and peeking out to see if anyone had heard. She giggled quietly and leaning back against the main bar.

"So who was the unlucky guy on by the water fountain?" I questioned with a smirk. I was definitely glad that I wasn't that guy right now. I could only think about him still lying on the floor trying to figure out what the fuck happened.

"Ugh, that would be the wonderful Mike Newton." She said sarcastically. You could see the evil glint in her eye and I could probably guess that killing him was going through her mind.

"He's a charming one." I laughed and shook my head.

"He works at the bookstore with me and has somehow come to the fucked up conclusion that I want him ever since I started there. What I did back there wasn't even close to what I really wanted to do to him…" she trailed off angrily. I could help but laugh at her obvious hatred of this Mike Newton.

"He can't be that bad, who wouldn't want a piece of you?" I teased. She rolled her eyes and stared out of the rack for a second before her eyes widened and her expression turned into total shock.

"No fucking way." She murmured. I raised an eyebrow at her and she pointed to something outside the rack. I turned and looked out to see a familiar blond haired boy looking at clothes in the rack next to us. Mike Newton.

"I swear he has Bella senses! Every time I am anywhere near him he seems to find me!" I picture of Mike saying that his Bella senses were tingling flashed through my mind and I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Shhh! He's coming to this rack!" she slapped my arm.

We were dead silent as he shifted through the various shirts and pants. Some of this stuff I didn't even know why he was considering it. He wouldn't be able to find anything to match it… I have been spending too much time with Alice.

"Pick me! Pick me!" I heard Bella yell quietly as Mike picked up an orange and white striped shirt. He froze in shock before gently bringing the shirt closer to his ear.

"Hello?" oh my fucking god this guy is an idiot. Bella held a hand over her mouth and was shaking with silent laughter as she tried to compose herself enough to respond.

'Pick Me! Pick me! Bella will love you if you wear me!" she called out softly again once she composed herself. Mike seemed shocked again but actually put the shirt in his cart saying something like, "Bella's gonna love me even more now that…" but he trailed off so I couldn't hear the end of his little 'Bella with love me' speech.

When he picked up a green and blue shirt Bella put on a straight face and started yelling.

"What the fuck! How dare you pick up another shirt with me right here in the basket! I knew you were cheating on me you low life dirt bag!" she said in a too girly voice. He was so startled that he jumped about a foot in the air and dropped the shirt completely. I was biting onto my finger to keep from laughing.

"I'm sorry?" I bit down on my finger harder, trying to hold in the hysteria that was trying to escape.

"You better be sorry! Now march your fat ass over to that counter and pay for me god dammit!" the shirt, or Bella, commanded. Mike nodded once before rushing away to the counter. Once he was out of hearing range I couldn't hold it in anymore. Me and Bella were laughing so hard that we had to lean on each other for support so that we didn't fall out of the rack.

"Excuse me." I cold voice echoed through my ears and I looked up to see a sales lady glaring at us through the top of the rack.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, pushing the shirts to the side so she could see us properly.

"We couldn't afford a tent so we figured we might as well camp at sears in the men's section!" Bella said sarcastically and glared right back at the woman.

"Out of the rack!" the lady commanded. Bella rolled her eyes but goy out of the rack and stretched her hands above her head. I followed suit, not wanting to be yelled at by the freak sales lady.

"Please keep yourselves out of the racks, we get enough of that from small children and we don't need it from the adults!" Bella pretended to look offended.

"Listen hear bitch." Bella smirked at the sales lady. "we can do whatever the fuck we want in this shitty mall and I don't give a fuck what you have to say about it. this is a free country and I am allowed to sit where ever I god damn please without you bitching me about it!" she yelled before slapping the lady across the face.

…

And that's how we got kicked out of Sears.

**PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEE RRRRRRRREEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy so please review!! :) **

**p.s. if you don't review I will be forced to slap you upside the head with a fish :) **

**p.p.s. my Bff heather says hi :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
